Shut Up and Kiss Me!
by slytherin-nette
Summary: In the middle of all their silly fighting and childish rivalry, there was only one very simple solution that always seemed to bring Draco Malfoy and Harriet Potter back together. DM/femHP. SongFic - Oneshot.


**Shut Up and Kiss Me!**

**Author: **slytherin-nette

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters you recognize from the HP books in this story. All I own is the plot. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling. The song used in the story is **Shut Up and Kiss Me **by **Orianthi. **

**Summary:** In the middle of all their fighting and childish rivalry, there was only one solution that always seemed to bring Draco Malfoy and Harriet Potter back together. SongFic. DM/femHP.

**Pairings: **DM/femHP

**Note: **Harry is **BORN **a girl in this story. Semi-AU universe.

**A/N:** Hello again everyone! I really SHOULD be studying right now but I heard this really cute song on the radio and I just HAD to write this little oneshot. I couldn't resist and the lyrics just seemed way too perfect! Try listening to it while reading this and you'll understand why. Hope you all enjoy! :D

* * *

**_You're too loud, I'm so hyper._**

**_

* * *

_**

"Hey Potter!"

Right in the middle of following Ron and Hermione to the Great Hall, Harriet Jamie Potter stopped midstride and stiffened. Clenching her fists and gritting her teeth, she tried not to remain calm at the sneer she already heard in the voice that had spoken.

"_What_, Malfoy?"

Standing a couple of feet away from her with a whole horde of sniggering Slytherin third years, Draco Lucius Malfoy's smirk widened as he stepped up to her and raised a condescending eyebrow.

"Is it true you fainted from that dementor on the train? You actually _fainted?"_

Harry felt her cheeks redden darkly at the sound of Crabbe and Goyle's hysterical laughter.

"That's _NONE _of your business, Malfoy!" She managed to growl out from between gritted teeth, her eyes narrowing further when Draco just grinned in amusement and looked around the hall. Then, to her absolute horror, the blonde Slytherin cupped his hands around his mouth and began to shout loudly.

_"OY! LISTEN UP! OUR PRECIOUS GOLDEN GIRL HERE FAINTED ON THE TRAIN AWHILE AGO BECAUSE OF A DEMENTOR! IS THAT THE SO-CALLED HEROINE YOU CALL EXPECT TO CONQUER THE DARK LORD? I DON'T THINK SO!"_ Just as he had shouted the last part of his sentence, Draco's sneer was back full-force and his Slytherin friends were laughing louder behind him.

Ron and Hermione had turned around and were literally holding Harry back from lunging directly at Draco – her green eyes flashing dangerously with unkempt, frustrated anger. Around them, the group of students along the hallway who heard Draco's loud exclamation began laughing, whispering and pointing at Harry, their mocking insults echoing around the corridors.

* * *

**_On paper we're a disaster._**

**_

* * *

_**

In the middle of his laughter, Draco's eyes suddenly widened in horror when he saw that Harry had somehow managed to escape through Ron and Hermione's restraining arms. The Gryffindor let out a furious growl and lunged right at him, tackling the Slytherin to the ground and clutching at his throat.

_"ARGH! CRABBE! GOYLE! GET HER OFF! HELP ME!"_

_

* * *

_

**And I'm driving you crazy.**

**

* * *

**

Draco's eyes glazed over as he watched Harriet laughing across the Great Hall, her green eyes glowing with amusement and her beautiful features lighting up into a smile. She was locked in a conversation with Ron and Hermione and failed to notice that the blonde Slytherin had been staring at her for some time– repeatedly and unknowingly spilling juice down his pants.

* * *

**_It's my little game._**

**_

* * *

_**

Draco narrowed his eyes, pouring himself his fourth cup of orange juice that morning because for the life of him, he could _not _understand why he kept managing to finish his juice so fast.

Beside him, Crabbe and Goyle exchanged smirks before looking at Draco's angry scowl again.

"Uhm…Malfoy? I think you should seriously check your pants."

* * *

**_I push you._**

**_

* * *

_**

"Oomph!"

Harry cringed as she veered slightly off balance from a strong collision to her shoulder and glanced to her right, her eyes immediately narrowing when she saw a familiar sneering blonde.

* * *

**_And you push back._**

**_

* * *

_**

Her features twisting into an angry scowl, she sneered back at him and shoved him back as she passed him, a self-satisfied smile gracing her lips when he stumbled against the wall.

"_Ow! Potter, you annoying little bitch!"_

_

* * *

_**_Two opposites so alike that._**

**_

* * *

_**

Two students – one blonde Slytherin, one black-haired Gryffindor – stared at each other from two separate ends of the classroom during their sixth year Potions that morning. As the former of the two smirked teasingly and winked, the latter rewarded him with a beautiful smile and laughed, shaking her head at his antics.

* * *

**_Everyday's a rollercoaster. _**

**_

* * *

_**

_"CEDRIC IS MY FRIEND! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU CARE IF I TALK TO HIM, MALFOY?"_

Hearing Harry's infuriated screaming at him, Draco's eyes narrowed and he sneered spitefully at her, his expression entirely sarcastic as he scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Friend? Is _that_ how I should describe the way you two were all cozy back there? A fleeting _fondness? _You're such a disgraceful little flirt, Potter!" He snapped back at her, noting the way Harry's eyes blazed even more with anger.

* * *

**_But I'm a bump you'll never get over._**

**_

* * *

_**

_SMACK!_

"Just _PISS OFF, _Malfoy!"

Draco was too stunned by the force of her slap to do anything and watched in angry shock as Harry shot him one last angry glare before turning around and stomping down the corridor.

* * *

**_This love (love) hate (hate) relationship._**

**_

* * *

_**"Potter, wait!"

* * *

**_You say you can't handle it!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Hearing the sudden guilt in his voice, she stopped abruptly and turned around, her eyes narrowed and her expression wary. She was caught entirely off guard, however, when just as she had turned, Draco had already wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and yanked her against him.

Blinking wide green eyes up at him, Harry flushed and tried to pull away.

* * *

**_But there's no way to stop this now._**

**_

* * *

_**"Malfoy, what are you doing? Let me go!"

Draco smirked at her protests and pulled her closer, shaking his head at her struggling. Ignoring her horrified look, he leaned down until their lips were just inches away from each other.

"I don't know about you, Potter…But frankly, I'm done playing this game of cat and mouse with you. You and I both know what's really going on here… So—"

At the implication of his words, Harry's cheeks reddened even further and she sputtered indignantly at him, trying desperately to counter his comment with a poorly thought-of response.

"Th—that's bullocks, M—Malfoy! N—nothing is going on—"

The next words that came out of the Slytherin's lips silenced the Gryffindor once and for all.

* * *

**_So shut up and kiss me!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Harry promptly lost all the coherent thoughts forming in her head just as she felt Draco's lips pressed firmly against hers in a deep, searing kiss that robbed her of her breath altogether. From there, she forgot what she was angry about and her arms automatically linked gently around his neck.

* * *

**_Kick (kick), scream (scream), call it quits!_**

**_

* * *

_**"_YOU INSENSITIVE PRICK! WE'RE THROUGH!"_

Draco's eyes widened and he barely had time to duck the dozens of hexes and jinxes that Harry sent hurtling his way just seconds after the Slytherin had entered their Potions classroom.

* * *

**_But you're just (just) so (so) full of it!_**

**_

* * *

_**"Hey Potter!"

The students gathered around the Great Hall turned to stare at Hogwart's notoriously cataclysmic couple – who apparently had broken up _AGAIN _recently – and watched as Draco walked right over to the Gryffindor table towards Harry and stood in front of her with a self-satisfied, righteous smirk on his handsome face.

"Just thought you'd be happy to know…If you want to beg for my forgiveness and ask me to take you back, I'd be willing to. Why don't you save us both the trouble now and apologize?"

He had meant to say this in a light, flirtatious tone of voice but all he got from Harry was a single derisive scoff.

* * *

**_Cause it's too late, to close your mouth._**

**_

* * *

_**

Shaking her head at his words, she turned around and met his eyes and to Draco's surprise, instead of looking angry at him, the Gryffindor was actually holding back a smile.

"You're not very good at apologies are you, Malfoy?"

After several seconds of blinking rapidly, Draco finally found his voice and flushed in embarrassment when he caught sight of the knowing, teasing expression on her face. Luckily, he didn't need to say anything else as Harry smiled again and yanked him down towards her by his tie.

* * *

**_Shut up and kiss me!_**

**_

* * *

_**"—and my father says that if I top the exam again this year – which I _KNOW _I will, of course – he'll take me Bulgaria this summer and have me train under Bulgarian's top Quidditch coach."

Harry blew her hair out of her face and rested her chin glumly on her hands as she listened to the rest of Draco's nonsensical rambling that Saturday afternoon at the Three Broomsticks.

* * *

**_So shut up!_**

**_

* * *

_**"He's also promised to buy me a whole new set of Quidditch Gear this year too. No offense or anything, I know you're my girlfriend and all but I plan on winning the cup this year. I know you're…_okay…_at Quidditch too but I'm obviously better than you are and I'm going to beat you to pulp at the next game. I'm obviously the better seeker and player anyway so—"

"Malfoy?"

Draco blinked in surprise at her interruption and put down his butterbeer to scowl at her.

"Potter, I was talking here! It's rude to interrupt your boyfriend while he's talking! Oh and don't think I didn't notice you exchanging smiles with Diggory when he passed by awhile ago. I _saw _that! You just _can't _keep yourself from flirting with him every chance you get, do you? Do you know how absolutely _lucky _you are to have bagged yourself a guy like me? Not only am I utterly gorgeous and rich and smart and awesome but I am also powerful and I'm telling you now that I—"

* * *

**_So shut up!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Letting out a loud, tortured groan of agony, Harry just buried her face into her hands and let her head fall back down onto the table in front of her with a loud, resounding 'CLUNK!'

* * *

**_I call you and you pick up. _**

**_

* * *

_**

"Good news, Malfoy?"

Draco barely heard Blaise's curious question directed towards him and only looked up distractedly for a brief second before reading through the letter in his hand again, his free hand gently stroking through his eagle owl's mane of brown and white feathers. When he realized Blaise was still waiting for his answer, he looked up again and quickly gave the other boy a small, roguish grin.

"It's from Potter."

* * *

**_I tell you how much I'm in love._**

**_

* * *

_**

"Oooooh. The _girlfriend."_

Hearing the other Slytherins' teasing jests at the Malfoy Heir, Blaise rolled his eyes and smirked knowingly at the idiotic smile on his best friend's face.

"So…When you breaking up again _this _week? I reckon this Friday. Then you'll make up again on Monday."

At the strange smugness he heard in the other boy's voice, Draco's eyes narrowed and he dropped the letter in his hand to glare at him. "And just what do you mean by that, Zabini?"

Without saying anything, Blaise just smirked wider and stared pointedly across the Great Hall.

* * *

**_I'm laughing and you get mad._**

**_

* * *

_**

Following his gaze, Draco's eyes widened for a split second before they narrowed into angry slits when he caught sight of Seamus Finnegan sitting at the Gryffindor table. The Irish Gryffindor appeared to be locked in a lively conversation with Harriet over something and was sitting too comfortably close to his girlfriend than Draco would have liked.

Feeling a surge of anger ripping through his chest, Draco gritted his teeth and set his face into an angry, hideous scowl.

"I'm going to _KILL _Potter!"

* * *

**_It's my little game._**

**_

* * *

_**

A smile frozen on her face, Harry tried her best not to look at her fuming boyfriend across the Hall as she turned back to Seamus, barely able to keep herself from bursting into laughter.

"Is he still glaring?"

Seamus was barely able to keep himself together as well and peered discreetly over his shoulder, turning back around again when he was met with Draco Malfoy's glinting silver eyes.

"Yep…And he looks like he wants to bury me alive."

Harry's smile transformed into a mischievous grin.

"Good."

* * *

**_Go ahead now, admit it._**

**_

* * *

_**

Yawning, Harry wrapped her arms around herself for warmth and leaned her head against Draco's shoulder in her exhaustion. She felt him wrapping an arm protectively around her and she smiled inwardly to herself, snuggling closer against him and enjoying the warmth of the fireplace in front of them from where they sat on one of the Slytherin Common Room couches.

* * *

**_You like your world with me in it._**

**_

* * *

_**

When she let out another yawn, Draco couldn't help chuckling affectionately. He leaned down and planted a gentle kiss onto the top of her head. Again, she smiled and – after looking up briefly and checking around the Slytherin Common Room to make sure no one else was around – she rewarded him with a sweet kiss on the cheek.

* * *

**_Like a record, it's broken._**

**_

* * *

_**

Harry looked up in surprise at this and stared apprehensively when she saw the rather suggestive smile on her boyfriend's face. Giving him a warning glare, she raised a single eyebrow at the playful twinkling of his eyes and shook her head firmly at him, laughing softly at his antics.

Draco pretended to give her an angry scowl.

* * *

**_Yeah, I'm a bump you'll never get over._**

**_

* * *

_**Just as Draco leaned forward and tried to pin her down onto the couch to kiss her, Harry's eyes widened in panic and she screeched, shoving the Slytherin off the couch onto the floor.

_THUD!_

"Ow!"

* * *

_**This love (love) hate (hate) relationship.**_

_**

* * *

**_

As Draco walked back to his seat after collecting the ingredients for their Potions class that day, he couldn't help smirking as he passed by Harry and reached a single hand over to pinch her playfully - and also pervertedly - on the bum, causing the Gryffindor to growl, narrow her eyes and nudge him back irritably in return.

"Piss off!"

* * *

**_You say you can't handle it!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Scowling, Draco's eyes narrowed when the whole class applauded Harry as she walked to the front of the class to volunteer for Hagrid's chosen creature for that day- a giant sphinx. When the Gryffindors began cheering her on and praising her about how brave she was, Draco's scowl darkened and he turned to glare pointedly at Crabbe and Goyle beside him.

"What's so bloody special about a stupid sphinx, anyway? Look at it, it doesn't' even look all that dangerous! This class is total bullocks! You just wait till I tell my father about this stupid lesson, he'll definitely have a word with the Minister this time! With any luck, maybe we can finally get this oaf kicked out of this school for good! I mean...What even possessed Dumbledore to name this stupid grunt as a Professor? Certainly, I'M not going to call him a Professor! I don't even think he showers in the morning-"

_

* * *

_

_**But there's no way to stop this now.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Crabbe and Goyle had reached an all new level of hysterics at this point but Harry apparently had enough as she strode over towards him and yanked him by the front of his collar.

"_MALFOY!"_

Draco's eyes widened as he found himself staring down into his girlfriend's beautiful, though very angry, features.

"Potter?"

* * *

_**Shut up and kiss me!**_

_

* * *

_

Harry's eyes narrowed but she didn't say anything else as she yanked him towards her and smashed their lips together in a fierce, passionate kiss.

* * *

**_Kick (kick)_**, _**scream (scream), call it quits!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_"I HATE YOU, MALFOY! JUST GO TO HELL!"_

_"OH YEAH? WELL I HATE YOU MORE THAN YOU HATE ME, POTTER! RIGHT AFTER YOU! WE'RE OVER!"_

Ron and Hermione groaned loudly and covered their ears with their hands when they heard Harry's loud angry shouts echoing from her room upstairs all around the Common Room where most of the other Gryffindors were hanging out. Seated beside them, Neville snorted derisively and began munching on a muffin.

"How long d'you reckon it'll take _this _time before they make up?"

* * *

**_But you're just (just) so (so) full of it!_**

**_

* * *

_**

"-and so there I was, racing through the Forbidden Forest! I heard the monsters following right after me, I'm certain they were huge! Probably about 10 feet tall with very sharp teeth and a hideous roar. In fact, from the footsteps I kept hearing, I'm almost certain that there were about several DOZENs of them-"

"They were hardly several dozens, Malfoy...I doubt it was even ONE dozen! And it wasn't even a monster! It was Firenze-"

Pansy interrupted Harry with another sharp gasp and looked at Draco with wide, adoring eyes. "So then what happened, Drakie? How did you survive?"

Draco smirked smugly and slung an arm around Harriet's shoulders. "Of course I realized I had to protect Potter here so I took out my wand and I faced the monster head on-"

Harry groaned loudly and began banging her head repeatedly onto the table as more and more Slytherins around her began listening and staring at Draco in awe.

* * *

_**Cause it's too late, to close your mouth.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"And then what happened, Malfoy? Tell us!"

"And _then_ the evil monster came out of the forest shadows! And I'm telling you, it was hideous and ghastly and horrifying! Potter here began to cry and I had no choice but to rush toward the vile creature to protect her and-" Draco never got to finish the rest of his sentence as Harry had reached over, turned his face towards hers and caught his lips in a deep, searing kiss.

_

* * *

_

_**Shut up and kiss me!**_

**_

* * *

_**

For the life of him, Draco lost all sense of the epic story in his head he was supposed to be telling everyone and wrapped his arms tighter around Harriet's waist to pull her even closer.

* * *

**_You miss my lips, my kiss, my laugh...The riffs on my guitar.  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

In the middle of Seventh-Year Transfiguration class, Harriet sighed softly to herself and looked up, flicking her eyes over across the room to where Draco was seated with the other Slytherins. To her surprise, her boyfriend was staring right back at her and the moment their eyes met, those gray orbs softened - accompanied with his handsome smile.

* * *

**_The way we fight.  
_**

**_

* * *

_**"_I WANT TO KNOW WHY YOU WERE WITH WEASLEY AT THE THREE BROOMSTICKS YESTERDAY!"_

_"HE'S MY BEST FRIEND! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?"_

_"I'M YOUR BOYFRIEND!"_

_"OH YEAH? WELL CONSIDER YOURSELF RELIEVED OF THAT TITLE, MALFOY!"_

_"FINE! I DON'T CARE! I HATE YOU ANYWAY!"_

_"I HATE YOU MORE!"_

At that, Draco gave her one last sneer before he turned and stalked off down the corridor towards the dungeons._  
_

* * *

**_We make up fast._**

**_

* * *

_**Stopping in mid-stride just before Draco had reached the end of the corridor, he turned back around again and scowled pointedly at Harry - who hadn't moved an inch from where she was standing and was now smiling knowingly at him, her arms crossed her chest. Seeing his irritated expression, she raised an eyebrow expectantly at him.

Draco's scowl deepened but he grumbled under his breath and walked back over to her, wrapping his arms around waist and burying his face into her shoulder.

"Mrhgsorry."

The apology had come out muffled against her shoulder but she understood him and laughed gently, rewarding him with a kiss on his cheek.

"Fine...I don't _HATE - hate _you, Potter...You...er...Know that...Right? I mean...Hate is such an easily misunderstood word. It's such a strong word, actually, and I think that-"

* * *

_**So shut up!**_

* * *

Harry rolled her eyes and hid a laugh to herself before she looked up at him again and rewarded him with another beautiful smile as she leaned up to give him another kiss.

* * *

_**Love!**_

**

* * *

**Opening the small letter Hedwig had sent her that morning, Harry read through it briefly before a smile flitted her face and she looked up, meeting a pair of gray eyes across the Hall.

* * *

_**Hate!**_

**

* * *

**

Harry had to reach out and grab Hermione's arm for balance as she tripped over a stray foot out of nowhere on her way to her desk in their Charms classroom. When she heard a round of loud laughter behind her, she narrowed her eyes and whipped around to glare accusingly at her boyfriend's smug but very amused countenance several feet away.

* * *

_**Love!**_

* * *

"Mmmm..."

Draco felt a surge of arousal when he heard Harriet's soft moan and pressed himself against her even closer, using the large tree behind them to kiss her even deeper.

* * *

**_Hate!  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

Draco scowled angrily as he jerked his Firebolt after Harry's form and dived down towards the snitch after her, sneering once before he swerved himself around and violently slammed himself onto her side to get her to veer off course. It seemed to work as Harry cringed in pain and swerved to the left once before she growled and slammed right back against him.

_"JERK!"_

_

* * *

_

_**Love!**_

**

* * *

**As they walked towards Hogsmeade that morning, Draco easily slid his hand down and caught Harriet's fingers with his, intertwining them together. The Gryffindor immediately blushed at the action but didn't protest and smiled as she allowed Draco to give her a peck on the cheek before he began leading her down the village towards some of the candy shops.

* * *

_**Hate!**_

_**

* * *

**_Suffering from another one of their notorious monthly 'time-outs', Draco and Harry glared hateful daggers at each other from two opposite ends of the Great Hall - much to the exasperation and irritation of their watching friends and housemates who had quite grown used to their antics by now.

* * *

_**Cause it's a love (love) hate (hate) relationship.**_

_**

* * *

**_Completely fed up with Draco's fifth and rather lousy imitation of her fainting in front of a dementor that evening, Harry finally stood up and stalked out of the classroom in a heated rage.

* * *

**_You say you can't handle it!_**

**_

* * *

_**Draco's eyes narrowed in jealousy as he watched Harry talking animately with Dean Thomas along the corridors and clenching his hands into tight fists, he stalked right over to them, ignoring Harry's sharp protests as he growled and shoved the tall Gryffindor angrily away from his girlfriend.

"Keep your bloody eyes to yourself, Thomas!"

* * *

_**But there's no way to stop this now.**_

_**

* * *

**_Once Dean had run off towards the opposite direction in nervousness, Draco turned his flashing gray eyes to Harry and regarded her with a cold, malicious glare.

"And _YOU! _Always flirting around with some other guy like a disgraceful little tart! I can't believe you would even think that mudblood could match up to me! _No one's _better than me, Potter! And the sooner you understand that _I'M _the only one who's allowed to come near you, the better!" Draco had to take a deep breath of air before he continued, completely ignorant of the way Harry was obviously trying hard not to laugh affectionately from where she was standing in front of him with her arms crossed over her chest.

"_Furthermore! _You should be _thankful _that you've got yourself such a magnificent boyfriend and you'd do well to respect me and admire me and adore me every single day! Why...Girls would _fall all over themselves_ just to get me to date them and I don't really blame them but I chose _you _because...Well...I don't really know why-"

* * *

**_So shut up and kiss me!_**

**_

* * *

_**Rolling her eyes, Harry cut Draco off in the middle of his angry tirade by reaching up, grabbing his tie and yanking him down into a full-fledged, searing kiss.

* * *

**_Kick (kick)_**, _**scream (scream), call it quits!**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Would you stop laughing? I'm trying to tell you something important here, Potter!"

"Ahahaha! I can't help it, you're rambling!"

"Shut up! Argh! Forget it! Screw you, you're such an annoying bitch! You never understand me! We're through!"

Harry blinked several times to herself and froze in mid-laugh to watch Draco storm back towards the Slytherin table in a huff before she blinked and turned to stare questioningly at Ron and Hermione's equally confused faces behind her. Rolling his eyes, Ron just shrugged right back at her and began eating his dinner once more.

"He's _your _boyfriend."

* * *

**_But you're just so freaking full of it!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Just as Draco reached the other Slytherin Seventh years, he finally stopped and whirled back around to glare at Harry's confused stare across the hall again, surprising not only the Gryffindor even further but also the rest of the other Seventh years of their batch when he narrowed his eyes and began shouting furiously at her at full volume.

"_TSCH! FINE, POTTER! HAVE IT YOUR WAY, I'LL SAY IT RIGHT NOW! I HATE YOU! I THINK WE'RE THE WORST COUPLE IN THE WORLD IN THAT WE'RE HORRIBLY MISMATCHED AND YOU ARE MY COMPLETE OPPOSITE IN EVERY WAY! YOU'RE UNGRACEFUL AND CRUDE AND BOYISH AND SO FREAKING IRRATIONAL AND IMPULSIVE! I THINK IT'S SO DAMN ANNOYING HOW YOU FIGHT WITH ME AND TRY TO BEAT ME ALL THE TIME AND HOW YOU MAKE FRIENDS WITH EVERY SINGLE DAMN LIVING CREATURE! I ALSO THINK YOU'RE THE MESSIEST EATER IN THE WORLD!" _

Harry's cheeks reddened at Draco's loud proclamation and she promptly dropped the fork she held in her hand back onto her plate, wiping hastily at the syrup around her mouth.

"_I'M REFINED AND GORGEOUS AND SMART AND AWESOME! IN FACT, IF I SHOULD SAY SO MYSELF, I'M THE PERFECT BOYFRIEND FOR ANY GIRL AND YOU SHOULD BE LUCKY YOU HAVE ME!"_

Ron and Hermione gaped openly at Draco's self-proclamation while Harry just groaned loudly and shook her head, burying her face into her hands.

* * *

**_Cause it's too late, to shut your mouth._**

**_

* * *

_**

Looking back up and trying to ignore the watching eyes all around them in the Great Hall, Harry stood up and finally walked over to stand in front of Draco's ranting figure.

"Can you get to your point now, Draco?"

Draco reddened at this but shushed her with another death glare. _"SHUT UP! I'M STILL TALKING! LIKE I SAID! YOU'RE LUCKY TO HAVE ME AND RIGHT NOW.._er_..." _He fumbled around for something in his pocket again, confusing Harry even more when he finally found what he was looking for and looked up, giving her a forcibly smug grin that ended up looking nervous.

"I g-guess...What I'm trying to say is...I'd like to give you the chance of a lifetime, Potter...Even though I still think you don't deserve it and I still bloody hate your guts and all...But well, since I'm so perfect and giving, I thought I'd do this right now...Well...I...uh..." Draco swallowed the lump in his throat and shakily raised the velvet box in his hand up to her face.

Immediately, the whole crowd of watching Hogwarts students - particularly the Seventh-Year girls - began cooing and letting out a chorus of loud 'awwwwwws!'.

Blushing horribly red and laughing gently at the way Draco had obviously failed the simple yet sweet attempt at a 'romantic proposal', Harry couldn't help smiling at him anyway and shaking her head in loving amusement when Draco just swallowed again, gave a loud 'hmph' and tried to hide his embarrassment with a pointed, mocking glare at her.

"Well? _WILL YOU MARRY ME, ALREADY? _What are you waiting for, Potter? I'm not going to kneel down in front of you if that's what you think! Who do you think I am, a commoner? Just take the bloody ring and say yes already, you're obviously going to anyway! I mean...Who the bloody hell would even dare to reject someone like me and an offer like this?"

"Oh, Malfoy..."

The smile on Harry's face was a mixture of love, amusement and helpless irritation as she leaned upwards and caught his lips in a sweet, chaste kiss.

* * *

**_Shut up and kiss me!_**

**_

* * *

_**

When the need for air became too strong, Harry pulled back slowly and looked up to meet Draco's gray eyes, blushing slightly when she became aware of the loud hoots and catcalls that were being aimed at them from all directions of the Great Hall. Completely unperturbed by this, Draco just grinned smugly at her and leaned down to whisper something in her ear.

"Now was that not the most romantic marriage proposal you've ever seen? I am just too good at this." He didn't bother waiting for her to answer as he reached down and gently slid the large diamond engagement ring onto her finger, his arrogant smile widening even more when he saw how perfect and beautiful the piece of jewelry fit onto Harry's small, pale finger.

"_Normally _it's impolite to talk about how much something costs but I'll give you an idea of how much that ring is worth. I had it specially cut for you and the jewels on that ring were imported from different parts of the world. You should have seen the jewelry maker's face but of course they couldn't say no to me since I'm a Malfoy and I could have told father-"

* * *

**_So shut up!_**

**_

* * *

_**

"Draco...?"

Draco blinked and stared as Harry smirked at him again. Laughing, she reached a hand up, locked her fingers around the very end of his Slytherin tie and pulled him down towards her.

"Shut up and kiss me."

* * *

**A/N: **Weeee! DM/femHP so cuuuuuuute! I'm not sure if the story made any sense at all but the fic itself is meant to be imagined in tune with the song playing in your head so try to read it like that to appreciate it better. That was my first time writing a songfic actually so please be nice and tell me what you all think, okay? Mwah! **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! CHEERS! :D  
**


End file.
